Fire & Ice
by ELY20
Summary: When Eva Clarke is imprisoned with Loki, God of Mischief, for the attacks on New York City, she doesn't think things can get much worse. As it turns out, they can. With a heritage that would scare even the bravest of Asgard, Eva must learn how to control the fiery darkness within and gain the trust of the realm of Asgard...and maybe even Loki too. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! Well, I'm back with a new story! Ever since seeing Thor: The Dark World, I have been obsessed with Loki and Norse mythology. My goal for this story is to blend what happens in the movies with a little bit of Norse mythology, plus some of my own stuff thrown in the mix. This story starts where The Avengers ends, and it will go from there. Reviews are always appreciated! I hope you enjoy!**

Eva Clarke tried to keep her breathing under control as she dodged behind a parked car, hoping to conceal herself, if only for a few seconds, from the aliens that were trailing her. All around her, New York City was in a state of chaos. Screams could be heard coming from all directions. People ran past her, running for their lives.

She thought about running, but as the screams got louder and the streets got quieter, she thought it best to keep her hiding spot. Overhead, a strange alien being, larger than any animal on earth, floated by, and she ducked down even farther, hoping to avoid catching its attention.

She could still hear screaming and the sounds of a war raging on, but for now, her little corner of the street was quiet.

"Okay, Eva, you can do this. You can do this," she murmured to herself, bracing herself for what she needed to do next. She had to get as far away from here as possible. She had no plan of action, except to run until she no longer could.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, she quickly stood up and ran around the car…and right into someone.

The first thing she noticed was that he was tall, very tall. He towered above her. He was intimidating, to say the least. The second thing she noticed was that there was no way he was from earth. He wore a black and green outfit adorned with gold accents, including a large golden helmet with horns and a green cape. His eyes were the color of the ocean on a clear day. On anyone else they would have looked beautiful, but on him they were…terrifying.

"Going somewhere?" He asked her, a smirk spreading across his face. She noticed his voice was accented.

Eva tried to back away from him, realizing that she was in a very bad situation. Although he didn't look anything like the creatures that had been chasing her, she knew he had to be one of them.

"You leave me alone," she whispered, sounding weak and terrified even to her own ears.

Like a switch being flipped, his expression turned from one of amusement to rage. His eyes blazed as he snaked out his arm to grab her by her throat, lifting her off the ground.

Eva's eyes widened as he lifted her higher, until she was peering down on him. His grip tightened, closing off her airway and threatening to crush her windpipe.

_ This is it. I am going to die at the hands of this…this creature, right here in the middle of the street._

"You pathetic waste. You think to give me orders? Clearly you are too stupid to realize who is in charge here. I could crush your windpipe right now, and you would cease to exist."

Eva couldn't control what happened next. Lord knows, she'd been trying to ever since the attacks had started. A hot rage built up inside her until she felt like her insides were burning alive. She could feel her skin turning as red as an apple and her eyes changing from their normal brown to a fiery orange.

The man, or whatever he was, let go of her instantly, his face contorted into an expression of surprise…and pain.

"What are you?" He murmured as he backed away.

"I told you to leave me alone," She growled at him, her voice no longer her own.

He stood there stunned, just looking at her in wonder, when suddenly they were surrounded by hundreds of people.

As Eva looked around, she recognized some of them as the Avengers, a group of superheroes designed to help rid the world of evil. Others looked more official, members of SHIELD, she supposed, and the rest were military.

As relief washed over her, her skin began to change back to its normal color, as did her eyes. The burning went away, and she felt normal once again.

"Oh, thank God. He was going to kill me," She said, reaching out to the closest person. Instead of being embraced, she found her hands being wrenched behind her back as a pair of cuffs were put on them. She looked over to the man and noticed that the same thing was being done to him. He was still looking at her, as were the rest of them.

"Wait, what are you doing? Unhand me! He was attacking me! I had nothing to do with any of this!" She screamed, but they weren't listening.

Before she could get out another word, an unearthly glow surrounded her. She tried to move or run forward, but the light seemed to be holding her in place. She noticed that a similar glow was surrounding the man.

"Where are they being taken?" Someone asked.

"To Asgard, to stand before Odin."

That was the last thing Eva heard before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Eva woke up with the feeling that someone had stabbed an ice pick into her forehead. The pain in her head was so severe that she feared if she tried to move, she would lose consciousness again, or worse.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, trying to let them adjust to the white light in the room. The ceiling above her was completely white, giving her no indication of where she was. For all she knew, she'd finally been committed to the crazy house. That would at least make some kind of sense.

After several long seconds of staring up at the ceiling and trying to control the pounding in her head, Eva decided to try sitting up. It was slow-going at first; her entire body felt stiff, as if she'd been passed out in that position for years.

Pushing her long, dark hair out of her eyes, Eva looked around the room. There wasn't much to see. The walls were white, as was the furniture in the room: two chairs and two beds.

"Well, how are you feeling after our little trip?" A voice asked from behind her, and Eva squealed, getting to her feet quickly. She winced in agony as the splitting sensation radiated through her skull.

When the pain subsided, Eva raised her eyes to find the man from New York standing in front of her, his back to her as he stood looking out of a large window.

Wordlessly, she moved forward. She had meant to answer him, but the sight before her had distracted her. Lining a long hallway were dozens of rooms just like the one she was in. They were filled with hundreds of people…and other things. All of them were staring at her as if she were a piece of meat and they were starving. She felt her knees begin to shake.

"This can't be happening. What's going on? Where am I?" She whispered to no one in particular. She pressed her hands against the smooth glass, hoping that it would keep her upright.

The man who'd been standing silently next to her turned his head, looking at her.

"You are in Asgard. We have been imprisoned. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I'm going to pass out," She replied as her hands began to shake. She could feel the blood draining from her face, and her breathing was ragged.

"Perhaps you should sit down. Your weak human body cannot withstand such a shock," He replied. His tone implied that he cared, but she could tell from the smirk on his face that he was making fun of her.

Eva knew she was in bad shape when she couldn't even muster up a glare toward the man that gotten her into this mess in the first place.

Taking his advice, she sat down in one of the chairs and began rubbing her temples, trying to get herself under control. She could feel that familiar burning in her body, the one that let her know she was about to go all red skin and fire eyes at any moment.

"Why am I here? I shouldn't be here. I had nothing to do with any of it."

"That may be so," The man replied as he began pacing the room, "But they saw you change into something not of Midgard. That was reason enough, I suppose, to send you here. With me."

Eva sat back in the chair and sighed. She eyed the man as he paced, seeming more like a caged lion rather than a man. Without all of his armor, he looked a little more normal, almost human. She noticed that he had shiny black hair that brushed his shoulders.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

He scoffed, "You do not know my name? I am Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim, God of Mischief. And ruler of Midgard."

"Ruler of Midgard? How can you be ruler of Midgard when I've never heard of you? And you're stuck here?"

She saw his eyes change and his body go rigid.

"If I were you, I would think very carefully about my choice of words. You may not be entirely human, but I could still break you if I wanted."

Eva jumped up at that, her headache forgotten.

"What do you mean, 'You may not be entirely human?' Of course I'm human! Why wouldn't I be human?"

He laughed, the sound like breaking glass.

"Tell yourself what you want, but you, my dear, are not human."

"Then what am I, if you're such an expert?"

He was about to reply, but four guards entered the room. Two of them grabbed Loki, bringing his hands together in front of him so they could be bound. He didn't resist.

Eva waited patiently as they did the same to her.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, gentlemen?" Loki asked, all smiles and sarcasm.

"Odin will see you both now."

**Reviews and comments are always welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The trek to the throne room seemed to take an eternity. With each step, Eva found herself getting more nervous. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have been worried about losing her life, but here, in this strange place, anything could happen.

As she understood it, she would be standing trial before Odin for the crimes that were committed in New York. Even though she knew she was innocent, the people here did not. All they know is what they saw. Or what they heard had been seen. Eva prayed she got the chance to speak her piece.

Beside her, Loki was quiet. She had expected him to cause trouble for the guards that were escorting him, but he caused no problems. He kept his eyes straight and his head held high, a smirk on his face. He almost looked like he was excited for this, although Eva couldn't understand why.

She didn't know how much longer they had to go, but she couldn't take the silence anymore. It was starting to drive her crazy.

"You don't seem very worried," She whispered to Loki.

He smiled, "Maybe that's because I'm not."

"But why? Won't they kill you for what you did?"

"They might try, but I would never allow it to happen."

"You can't stop them from killing you if they want to," Eva scoffed.

"That is where you are wrong."

Eva didn't get the chance to comment on what he'd said before they came to two ornately carved wooden doors that were taller than most trees on earth.

She sucked in a deep breath. This was it. She sent up a silent prayer to whoever might be listening that they didn't kill her.

Two guards went ahead of them to open the doors, gesturing for her and Loki to enter first.

The throne room was gorgeous. Eva could feel her mouth dropping open in wonder as she looked around the massive room. It was big enough to fit a thousand people comfortably, if not more. Tall pillars decorated the room, stretching all the way to an ornate ceiling.

Odin's throne was by far the most impressive piece in the room. Sitting atop a circular staircase, his throne was completely made of gold and shimmered like the sun. She'd never seen anything even remotely close to its beauty on earth.

A man that she could only assume was Odin stood at his throne, looking impressive in golden armor with a large scepter clutched in one fist. She gasped when she saw that he was missing an eye. His long gray hair flowed down past his shoulders. He looked every bit the ruler he was.

Two people were standing on either side of him. One of them was a woman. She was gorgeous in a sweeping golden gown and her hair braided around her head like a crown. She suspected that she must be Odin's wife.

The other person Eva recognized immediately. His name was Thor, and he had been in New York that day with her and Loki. She had seen him on the news several times. Up close, he looked exactly as a god should: perfect.

Eva and Loki were positioned directly across from the throne; Eva was standing across from Thor, while Loki stood across from Odin's wife.

"Well, look at us. Family united once again," Loki said, a sarcastic smile spreading across his face.

Eva whipped her head to the side to look at him. He was related to these people? How?

"I wish we were uniting under better circumstances, my son," Odin replied gravely, sitting down at his throne after dismissing all the guards from the room.

"Well, go ahead and get on with it. I haven't got all day for pleasantries."

All three of them sighed.

"Loki Laufeyson, you are charged with murder and conspiracy, among other things."

"So what is to be my punishment then, Father?"

"Imprisonment in the dungeons until you wither away and die. You shall not move freely in any of the nine realms again, nor use any magic for as long as you live."

Loki seemed unfazed, although Eva supposed that wasn't quite the case.

She couldn't believe how quick his trial had been. There was no jury or evidence, just a father punishing his son.

"And what is your name?" Odin asked, directing his attention to Eva. The other three people in the room were now staring at her.

"Eva Clarke," She replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She could feel herself blush.

"You have been charged with murder and-"

"Wait!" Eva yelled. She could see their eyes widen in shock.

"Please, you have to understand. I didn't help him in any way. I had nothing to do with it. In fact, I was trying to get away from him when he grabbed me and threatened to snap my neck. What your people saw, what Thor saw…I don't know what that was. I've been living with it my entire life. He attacked me…and I simply reacted."

She expected to be killed on the spot, or at the very least yelled at, but no one said a word. Odin simply nodded his head.

"I believe you, Eva. We have much to discuss. The guards will take you to your temporary living corridors. I will send for you sometime in the near future."

Eva blinked, "Uh…what? That's it? You believe me just like that?"

She could feel relief pouring over her in waves. She never dreamed that it would be that easy to convince them.

"When will I be able to-"

She couldn't get the last two words out. That familiar burning had begun to ignite in her body. She felt like she was burning alive. She watched in horror as her arms began to turn bright red. Thor and Loki were staring at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry….I don't know…." The pain had never been this intense before. Before she had realized what was happening, she had collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain.

Thor bolted from his post beside his father's throne to help her. Loki stood a few feet away, watching with curious eyes. He absently rubbed the burn mark on his hand from where he'd touched her in New York.

"Don't touch her!" Odin screamed at Thor, just as he dropped to his knees beside Eva.

"Why not? What is wrong with her, Father?" Thor inquired.

"She is a fire giant, my son. One touch would burn you alive."

**Thanks for reading! Let me know how I'm doing!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Rewritten)

**I decided to rewrite this chapter because I was not happy with how I was portraying Loki. I made him too sappy too early, so this chapter will be very different! Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts on the rewrite!**

Loki stared down at Eva as she continued to writhe in pain on the floor, her fingers clutching her midsection in a white-knuckled grip.

Everything was beginning to make sense now. She was a fire giant. That explained the red skin and orange eyes. It also explained the burn mark on his hand. What he didn't understand, however, was how she had lived this long in Midgard without knowing.

Loki didn't know much about the fire giants, except that they lived in the realm of Muspelheim and were similar to his kind, the frost giants, in many ways.

He thought back to the stories Frigga had told him and Thor when they were small boys. The tales had been horror stories about the fire giants. They were fierce warriors born and bred in flames that got off on torture and burning their enemies alive. They generally kept to themselves, but they were not to be messed with. The stories were similar to those that were told about the frost giants.

Loki found himself feeling sympathy for Eva, although he had no idea why. He hadn't felt much of anything for anyone lately, but he supposed that he and Eva's situations were similar.

Here she was in Asgard, thinking herself a normal human, when really she was a monster that was feared by all the realms. Loki knew what that felt like, to find out that you were the thing that others were afraid of and hated.

Obviously, she hadn't come to grips with her predicament, but she would soon, and she probably wouldn't take it well.

"Father, what do we do? She will die!" Thor bellowed, still hunched over Eva. Loki rolled his eyes. His brother could be such a weakling, especially when it came to the fairer sex.

"I will call for the healers. Other than that, there is nothing," Odin replied gravely.

"No, that will take too long, and they cannot touch her. Look at her! She will die!"

Thor stood and rounded on Loki so quickly, Loki thought his brother might actually knock him over.

"Loki, I know you know a spell. Fix her."

"Why? She is our enemy. There is no reason to keep her alive. You think just because she is a female and has grown up among humans that she is someone to be trusted? You are always trying to save someone, brother. She deserves death."

Loki heard Thor growl deep in his throat. He didn't flinch as Thor raised a fist, ready to strike him down. Odin's shout stopped him before his fist could connect with Loki's face.

"Enough! Loki, you do not choose who lives and who dies. In case you have forgotten, that is the very reason you are being locked away. If you know of an enchantment that will help her, do it."

Anger bubbling in his chest, Loki glared down at the girl on the floor, "And what would I get in return for allowing her to live?"

"How about your life?" Thor growled, raising his fist again. Odin sighed.

"I will allow you to leave your confines once a week, for a short time. That is only if the girl does not die. I am afraid Thor is right. She is close to death, and the healers may not be able to aid her."

Loki smiled triumphantly. This was exactly what he wanted. His father allowing him time out of his cell in exchange for the girl would allow Loki time to figure out a way out of Asgard.

"My hands must be unbound first."

Thor looked up at his father, unsure if Loki's hands should be unbound. Odin nodded once in approval.

"Loki, do not kill her, lest you wish to be killed."

"Oh, Father, ye of little faith," Loki retorted as Thor undid his bindings, "She shall be good as new when I am finished with her."

Loki approached the girl, who was still convulsing, and knelt down next to her head. He stretched is hands out to her, needing to hold her head in his hands.

"Wait, brother! You cannot touch her, remember?" Thor said.

Loki rolled his eyes, "How easily you forget that I am not of Asgard. A simple burn will not harm me."

Loki placed his hands on either side of her skull. He gritted his teeth as his hands began to burn, but he still managed to whisper the healing chant. Before his very eyes, her body stilled, and she sucked in a shaky breath. Her skin turned back to its normally pale pallor, and her eyes changed from orange to brown.

He cursed as he drew his hands away from her. His hands were red and blistering; they would take a few days at the least to heal.

"Thank you," Eva whispered to him, looking up at him. Loki glared at her, standing and turning so that Thor could bind his hands once again. He tried to shake off the strange feeling he got for being thanked for something in the first time in his entire existence.

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Once Eva was able to stand and move around on her own, she was escorted to the room she would be staying in. She expected the guards to stay with her in order to watch her every move, but they left her immediately. They didn't even stand outside her door.

The room was small but beautiful. The only furniture was a bed big enough for an army and a large mirror. There was a fireplace across from the bed; it was already burning, giving the room a warmth that Eva appreciated after being in the cold dungeons and drafty throne room.

What really caught her attention was the balcony. She stood out at the very edge, leaning against the railing. From here, she could see the entire city of Asgard and the night sky above her.

The view was unlike anything she'd ever seen. She could make out constellations and galaxies and other planets, things she had never dreamed of seeing with her own eyes. Her chest ached from the beauty of it all.

After what felt like a lifetime of staring, fatigue finally overtook her body, and Eva decided to stretch out on the bed and try to get some sleep. She knew Odin would be coming for her, but surely he would wait until the morning.

The bed was luxurious, to say the least, covered with hundreds of soft silks and fluffy pillows. Still, Eva was unable to fall asleep for hours, her mind still reeling from the day's events.

* * *

Eva awoke to the sound of a single knock on her door. She quickly jumped out of the bed, disoriented for a moment, until all her thoughts came rushing back, and she realized where she was.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Odin. He looked much different than he had the night before. Today, he was wearing black robes adorned with gold, probably what he'd slept in. His hair was smoothed back but still somewhat unruly. He extended a hand out to her.

"Come with me, Eva. I will take you for a tour of the castle and tell you all about who you are."

Eva ran a nervous hand through her hair, unsure if she was ready to hear what Odin had to say.

Eva felt like they had been walking for hours. Odin took her everywhere, to every nook and cranny of the castle, telling her everything there was to know. It struck her as odd that he was so trusting of her so quickly, but she didn't question it. She was glad she didn't have to be locked away anymore.

They finally stopped in the library. Eva stared in wonder at the mass of books lining the shelves. She could waste years of her life in here, simply by reading.

"This room is beautiful," She told Odin as her hand brushed the spines of books that were no doubt hundreds of years old.

"It is one of my favorite places, in my downtime," Odin replied, seating himself in one of the plush chairs. Eva, realizing that the time had come for their serious conversation, sat down across from him.

"Eva, what do you know of your existence?"

She thought about it for a moment. There wasn't much to tell. She'd been an orphan as a child, bouncing around from foster home to foster home. It had been one of the worst times of her life, that first eighteen years until she could be out on her own.

"I was an orphan. I lived in an orphanage for the first few years of my life until I was taken by a family that eventually gave me up. Then I bounced around for awhile from foster family to foster family. Not exactly something I like talking about. Not to mention my condition hasn't exactly helped me either."

Odin nodded gravely, "As I'm sure you understand by now, you are not human. Your condition, as you call it, is really your birthright, a part of your genetic make-up."

"So what am I?" Eva asked, holding her breath.

Odin was silent for a moment, "You are a fire giant of Muspelheim."

"A fire giant? What is that?"

"They are a race of beings that inhabit the realm of Muspelheim. The land is a rocky land full of volcanoes and lava and flames. They typically have red skin and orange eyes. That is what is happening to you. Your true heritage has been trying to break through for years."

Eva was silent for a moment. Loki had been right. She wasn't human. Strangely enough, she wasn't completely broken hearted by this. If anything, it gave her a better understanding of what had been happening to her for the past twenty-five years.

"Okay, so I'm a fire giant. How did I end up on Earth, among humans? How could I not know all this time?"

Odin stood and began to pace the room, his head hung low as if he were in deep thought.

"Eva, I owe you an apology. Everything that has happened to you is my fault."

She felt a chill creep down her spine. He continued.

"Your mother was Asgardian. She lived here, in the castle, as a maiden to my wife. She always had a streak of rebellion in her, something that compelled her to do things she shouldn't."

"One day, the fire giants came. They were disgruntled over something, a small matter that was easily tended to. Your mother caught the eye of their king, Surt. When the fire giants left our realm, Surt took your mother with him, casting a spell over her that would allow her to enter freely into the realm of Muspelheim without burning up."

"As she would tell my wife later, when she returned, Surt had his fun with her before casting her out of Muspelheim when he got bored with her. She did not tell him that she was with child, a girl."

Eva's head was spinning.

"So, my mother ran off with this Surt guy, who's the king of the fire giants, and they conceived me?"

"Yes."

"Well, is my mother still here? Is she alive?" Eva wasn't sure why, but she thought it would be nice to hear her side of things, like why she would willingly run off with a fire giant.

Odin bowed his head again and walked away from Eva, stopping in front of a shelf as if he were examining the book titles for something to read.

"No, she is no longer living."

Eva felt a twinge of sadness that she would never know her birth mother, but it quickly passed.

"How did she die?"

Odin still didn't look at her.

"She was a traitor to Asgard for leaving with a fire giant. We waited until you were born before we…" His voice trailed off, but he didn't need to say anything else. Eva already knew.

"So, you killed her because she ran off with some guy that got rid of her anyway? How is that right? Did you even tell my father what happened? Does he still not know I exist?"

Odin turned to face her, "That is what happens to traitors. They are executed. I did her a mercy by allowing her to live nine months while you grew in her womb. Surt does not know you exist. That is why you were sent to Midgard. As heir to his throne, I thought it best that you be raised among humans, never knowing what you were. I put a spell on you so your skin would appear human, but apparently it did not always work."

Eva shook her head, standing up from her chair. She needed to walk around and process everything.

"I understand that she was a traitor, but I needed a mother! I've grown up my entire life thinking that I was some sort of freak, and let me tell you, humans are not the sad, weak little humans you all seem to think them to be. Some of them are pure evil."

Odin blinked at her in surprise.

"I need to go somewhere, get some air," Eva told him, heading for the library's exit, "You should have told my father about me."

"I am truly sorry, Eva," Odin whispered as she left the room.

**Okay, let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! For those of you that don't know, I rewrote chapter 4 and changed some things up. Please reread it! Thanks!**

Eva had no clue where she was. She had been wandering for what seemed like hours. She must have been getting close to the dungeons because it was getting colder, and there were less people around.

She was thankful there were less people. Everyone she came across gave her dirty looks, as if she were nothing more than trash. It was starting to piss her off.

The world faded away again as she lost herself in her thoughts. She was still finding it hard to come to terms with her heritage. How could she be something so vile and hated? It didn't make sense to her. She had always been a good person, or at least she had tried to be.

Eva absently turned a corner and shouted a curse when she ran into something hard.

At first, she thought she'd ran into a wall like a complete moron, but instead she was face to face with Thor.

He grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Eva," He said formally, bowing slightly, "How are you?"

"Um, I'm okay, I guess. How come you aren't glaring at me like the rest of the people here?"

Thor chuckled, "They glare because they do not know your story. All they see is a Midgardian who was once a prisoner now free. Would you walk with me? I wish to talk and learn more about you."

Eva stared at him suspiciously but nodded her consent. They fell into step, heading down a long, unfamiliar hallway.

Thor wasn't a shy man. He asked a lot of questions about her childhood and her life on Midgard. Eva tried to answer them the best she could, but she found herself lying on several occasions.

She didn't tell Thor about her painful childhood or the abuse she'd endured. She thought it best to keep that to herself.

"You and Loki are not so different, you know," Thor said as they rounded a corner.

"Are you kidding? The guy is a total jerk. And a murderer. How could we possibly be anything alike?"

Thor laughed but the humor didn't reach his eyes.

"When Asgard fought against the Jotuns of Jotunheim, my father, Odin, took Loki as a baby and brought him here to be used as a future peace bargain. Loki only recently found out of his real heritage as a frost giant. It destroyed him. That is why he causes destruction on the realms. He also wants Odin and I dead."

Eva stopped walking to stare at Thor in shock.

"So he was taken away from his family too? But why does he want you dead?"

Thor shook his head, "I do not wish to talk anymore, Eva. I grow weary. I think, though, that you should speak with Loki. He was not always the monster he claims himself to be. He was a good man once, and I think there is still good left in him. I think it would do you both good to speak with one another."

Eva felt doubtful, "I don't know about that, Thor. Loki's made it pretty clear that he doesn't like me."

Thor smiled softly, "Just try. There is more to him than meets the eye."

With that, Thor began walking back the way they'd come. Eva watched him until he rounded a corner, leaving her alone once again with her thoughts.

She knew that she was close to the dungeons. Maybe talking to Loki wouldn't be a bad idea. She had no idea how similar their situations were. She almost felt bad for him. Almost.

When she reached the prison area, she expected it to be swarming with guards. However, there was no one in site. Keeping her head high, Eva walked past prison after prison, trying not to show how afraid she was.

All of the prisoners came to the shimmering glass wall that divided them from the rest of the world to stare at her. She shuddered. She hated the way some of their eyes raked over her body.

She sighed in relief when she finally found Loki. He was pacing back and forth, but he stopped once he saw her.

A smile spread across his face as he moved toward the glass. His look was pure evil.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"I just came to talk," Eva said unsurely.

"Oh, you came to talk? And what did you wish to talk about with me?"

"Thor told me your story."

She watched as curiosity crossed his face, "And just what is my story? What is it that my brother told you that would bring you here to me? Although, I guess you know by now that he is not really my brother. Nor is Odin or Frigga my birth parents."

"That must have been hard, finding out that your parents weren't who they said they were. But at least you had a family. I've never had anyone to call family."

Loki slammed his hands against the glass, causing her to jump.

"Don't you get it? They were never my family! They are all lying traitors that lied to me my entire life! He should have left me to die in that godforsaken realm!"

"It still beats growing up in different homes, being passed around like property."

"Go away. I tire of hearing your voice."

Eva sighed, "I'm not buying it, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"This whole little act you have going. You try to be so callous to the world around you, but I know you're hurting inside. I feel the same way. This was a waste of time, though. Good night, Loki."

Eva turned to leave. She'd only gone a few steps when Loki called her name.

Eva turned to look at him.

"You know nothing."

Eva simply turned around and kept walking, refusing to look at anyone around her. She felt oddly hurt that he hadn't opened up to her even a little, and she felt stupid for trying to get anything out of him in the first place.

When she made it back to her bedroom, she threw herself on the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Eva was awoken the next morning by a hand on her shoulder shaking her. She groaned and slapped away the hand, rolling back over and squeezing her eyes shut against the light.

"Miss Eva, you must wake up. Odin Allfather wishes to see you at once," A soft, feminine voice whispered to her.

"Damn," Eva breathed out, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. She sat up and glared at the woman perched on the edge of her bed. She was a tiny wisp of a thing, with curly red hair and a face full of freckles.

"He couldn't have waited any later?" Eva grumbled, throwing the covers off of her and getting out of the bed. She stretched, trying to work out some of the stiffness in her bones.

She caught a whiff of herself and cringed. She was going to need to find a shower and new clothes soon. She'd been wearing the same thing for two days now.

"I'll let the Allfather know you are on your way," The girl said, standing up to leave the room.

"Wait!" Eva called as the girl opened the door.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Can you help me with something first?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Eva stood in front of the large mirror that was in her bedroom, examining the dress she had on. It was a deep red with gold accents. The silk fell to her feet and the sleeves stopped well past her hands. The red-headed maiden had fixed her hair so that Eva's long dark curls were braided back.

Even though the maiden had assured her that she looked fine, Eva still felt like a complete fool. She certainly wasn't used to dressing in this manner on Earth. With one last look in the mirror, Eva left her room in search of the great hall.

Odin sat upon his throne, with Frigga and Thor at his sides. Eva watched as their eyes widened in surprise when they saw her. She took her time getting to the throne, afraid of what he had to say to her.

"Eva, you look beautiful," Frigga said by way of greeting.

"Thank you," Eva replied, smiling up at the older woman. Even though she had never exchanged more than two words with the woman, Eva still liked the queen of Asgard.

"The traditional Asgardian dress suits you," Odin said, and Eva nodded her head in thanks.

There was a long pause, and Eva felt a cold sweat break out over her entire body. She began to fidget nervously, shifting her weight from one leg to the other and twisting her fingers around.

"There is a matter that must be tended to immediately, Eva Clarke," Odin began, "We must discuss your leaving."

Eva nodded. She knew that this conversation would come up eventually. She knew she didn't belong here; Asgard wasn't her home. But neither was Earth, really. She'd never felt like she'd belonged there either.

"I understand. I'm ready to go back to Earth immediately."

Odin shook his head and sighed, "I am afraid you cannot return to Midgard. It is far too dangerous now that there are others who are aware of what you are."

"What?" Eva said, staring at Odin as if he'd grown a second head.

"It isn't safe for you there. You would be subject to ridicule and danger. Your humans would wish to experiment on you. We do not need them having further knowledge."

"So, what does all this mean? What will happen to me? Where will I go?" Eva could feel herself beginning to panic, which wasn't a good thing. She needed to stay in control or else she would change.

"I have called upon Surt, your father, to meet us here in Asgard. I told him everything, and he wishes to meet his daughter. We think it best that you return home to Muspelheim. There will be others like you there. You will have a home there beside your father as the princess of Muspelheim."

Eva had no idea what to make of what Odin had just said. Her father, a fire giant by the name of Surt, was coming here. One of the most feared and hated men in the nine realms would be here any minute to take her away. She was to rule by his side as a princess. It was too much to handle.

"How could you do this, invite him here? He rejected my mother, what makes you think he won't do the same to me? I can't be a princess…I have no idea how to be a princess…" She knew she was rambling now, but she didn't care. It was all too much for her brain to process.

"Perhaps you should take some time," Thor interjected, "Go be alone with your thoughts for awhile. I will come for you when Surt arrives. We can see what happens then."

Eva nodded absently and briskly walked out of the throne room, her eyes blurry with tears. Her feet began following a familiar path, her subconscious realizing where it wanted to go before she did.

* * *

Loki sat in a corner of his cell, his long legs stretched out before him and crossed at the ankles. He had a book in his hand and appeared to be in deep thought over it.

Eva had no idea why she was here. How messed up was it that Loki, someone that completely despised her, was the first person she had thought to come to?

"I see you've returned. The Asgardian dress suits you," Loki said casually, flipping a page in his book.

"I'm leaving," She blurted, her eyes glazing over again, although she tried to hide it.

Loki closed his book and looked up at her.

"And why do you think I would care?"

"I have no idea, actually. I just found out. This was the first place I thought to come to."

Loki laughed humorlessly, "You must be truly desperate if I am your first choice."

"Yeah, I guess so," Eva replied, beginning to pace.

"You are being sent back to Midgard, I presume."

"No. Your father called my father here from Mus…whatever it's called. He's going to take me back there and I'm going to be some kind of princess and I don't think I can do this-"

"A princess?" Loki interjected, standing and approaching the glass. Eva stopped pacing to face him.

"My father is the king there. Surt, I think his name is."

Loki's eyes widened, "Well, now. This is interesting."

"Not really," Eva huffed, "He's probably going to kill me or lock me up somewhere."

"And what makes you say that? What makes you think he will not welcome his long-lost daughter with open arms?" Loki mocked.

"Because it didn't take him long to cast my mother aside when she was no longer to his satisfaction. I can't go with him. I just can't. I won't."

"You should go. I'm sure he will bow before you and give you all the riches his kingdom has to offer. That alone should be a step up from the pathetic life you led on Midgard. You would live the rest of your days out as royalty and as the most prized possession of the king, put first before all others."

Eva didn't miss the bitterness in Loki's voice.

"That's all you wanted, wasn't it? To be king? To live out your days in royalty as the most important and beloved person in Asgard?"

Loki was silent. Eva was about to say more, but the sound of footsteps entering into the dungeon had her panicking. Her palms grew slick and her body began to shake with cold that had nothing to do with the draft. She could feel her skin beginning to change colors.

"I can't do this. I can't go with him…"

"Shut up," Loki hissed. "And try not to scream when you see yourself."

Startled, Eva looked down. She could no longer see herself. Not her shoes, nor her dress. She even stretched her arms out in front of her, but it was as if she had turned…invisible.

"What did you do to me?" She gasped. Just then, Thor approached, his eyes roaming around the large room.

"Brother," He said by way of greeting.

"Ah, Thor, how nice to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I need to speak with Eva. Have you seen her?"

"Do you mean that mousy little fire giant? Why would I see her? I haven't exactly been wandering around the castle as of late. She is not here."

Looking around one last time, Thor finally nodded his head and turned to leave.

When Thor had left the dungeons, Eva finally began to see her body coming back to her. Once again she could see the red of her dress and the tops of her slippers. She stretched her hands out in front of her and could see her hands and the sleeves of her dress. She cried out in relief.

"Thank God. I thought I was going to be stuck that way. What the hell did you do to me?"

Loki grinned devilishly, "I simply turned you invisible. You said you didn't wish to leave, so I threw Thor off your trail. Of course, he will find you eventually, but the castle is a large place, and it could take awhile."

Eva shook her head in wonder, "Thanks. Again."

"Now, what will you do for me?"

"What do you mean?" Eva asked, eyeing him warily.

"I have saved you twice now. What will you do for me to repay my generosity?"

"Uh…what do you want?" Eva asked. She knew that was the wrong question when his grin turned into a full smile, one that was all teeth and malice.

"Marry me."

**Thanks for reading! Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

Eva was silent for several seconds as she let Loki's words process. Then she did the first thing that came to mind. She laughed. It was a deep, belly laugh that had all the other prisoners turning their heads to stare at her. She didn't think she had ever laughed so hard in her life.

"You can't be serious! Are you insane? Well, of course you're insane, but really?"

Loki looked pissed, "I do not understand why you laugh in mockery at me. My request was serious. You are a princess of Muspelheim, and I am a prince of Jotunheim. Together, we could rule both realms."

Eva shook her head. This was too much for one day.

"I'm going to find-"

Before she realized what was happening, Loki was suddenly directly in front of her, his face nearly pressed into the glass. His icy blue eyes bore into her brown ones with such intensity, Eva found it hard to breathe. Or think.

"Think about my offer. I could make you a queen. You would be a ruler of the realms. I could give you everything you ever desired, much more than whatever you had on Midgard. You would have a husband, and I would be more than happy to give you children to look after. You would never want for anything as long as you were by my side."

Eva slowly began shaking her head, still looking into Loki's eyes. She couldn't deny the fact that she was slightly attracted to him. His words sounded sweet to her ears. Wasn't that what she'd always dreamed of having? A husband, children, riches? And she would be queen. Everyone would bow down before her.

"I can't do this. You don't mean it," Eva whispered before running back down the long hallway that led away from the dungeons. She would take her chances with Surt before she ever agreed to be a pawn in Loki's game to become king.

* * *

When Eva entered the throne room, Odin, Frigga, and Thor were all standing around the throne, talking in hushed whispers. They lifted their heads when they saw her approach.

"Eva, I have been looking all over for you! Where were you hiding away?" Thor said, his tone pleasant, rather than angry.

"Sorry, I've been wandering around and lost track of time. We must have missed each other."

"Are you ready to meet your father?" Odin asked, "He has been waiting awhile and grows impatient."

Eva cursed in her mind. She didn't exactly want her father impatient the first time they met.

As if on cue, the large doors leading into the throne room opened and an entire army walked in, with one man leading the way. The man in front must have been Surt.

Eva was surprised by his appearance. For starters, he looked human, while his soldiers did not. Their skin was a deep red and their eyes glowed a fiery orange. They were all shirtless, only wearing black trousers and boots, allowing the strange golden markings on their chest to be visible. They looked fierce, not like the kind of people you wanted to mess with.

Secondly, Surt didn't look that much older than her. She had expected him to be a heavier, older man, much like Odin, but he was slim and looked to be in his early forties, although Eva suspected he was much older. His hair was curly and black, as was his beard.

He stopped a few feet away from her. After several heartbeats, a smile spread across his face, and he opened his arms in greeting to her.

"My daughter! How nice to finally meet you! Embrace me!" He commanded. Feeling uncomfortable, Eva approached him slowly, afraid of what he might do. She held her breath as his muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Look, Odin! I have shocked her speechless! Are you a mute, my daughter? Do you not know words?"

Eva was silent. What the hell was she supposed to say to him?

"Uh…it's nice to meet you?" It came out as more of a question, rather than a statement. She still wasn't entirely sure if it was nice to meet him or not.

Surt laughed, one arm still around her shoulders, "That it is, my princess. Now, come. Odin has promised us a meal, and I wish to know more about my offspring. Let us feast!"

* * *

Ten minutes later they were seated at a grand table that Eva was sure could seat all of Asgard. As it was, it fit all of Surt's army and most of the Asgardian noblemen.

Odin sat at the head of the table, with Frigga to his left and Surt to his right. Eva sat beside Surt, and Thor sat across from her, beside Frigga.

For most of the meal, Surt talked relentlessly. No one else could get a word in. When he wasn't interrogating Eva with details about her life, he was talking up the praises of Muspelheim and his kingdom.

"You will love it there, my daughter. You will have your own room, fit for a princess. You will have maidens to tend to your every request. And once you are settled, we shall begin the process of finding you a suitable husband. I must have a grandson immediately, someone to rule the throne after I am gone."

Eva sighed.

"I appreciate that, Surt, but I don't really think I want a husband or kids right now. I'm still trying to get used to everything."

Surt nodded and laughed, but Eva didn't miss that fiery flicker that entered his eyes before they returned to their normal chocolate brown color. He wasn't happy with what she'd just said.

"Of course, my darling. I would never force something on you so early into your stay at Muspelheim. A husband and grandchild can wait."

He was smiling down at her, but Eva didn't believe a single word coming out of his mouth.

Eva was taking a sip of her wine when the hall suddenly grew silent. She looked up to see Loki entering into the hall, his usual cocky smile on his face. Obviously everyone knew who he was because they were silent and glaring as he walked past. Odin was out of his seat immediately.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to enjoy the festivities, Father. You said that I could be released every so often. So, I chose tonight. Besides, it is not every day that a man gets to meet the mighty king of Muspelheim."

Surt stood as Loki approached, "Ah, Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim. How do you fare? Prison seems to suit you."

Loki smiled back as he shook her father's hand, "Surt of Muspelheim. I fare quite well. I see you have been bonding with your daughter. How do you fare with that?"

Eva could practically feel the malice radiating off both of them in waves. It was starting to make her dizzy.

"My daughter is lovely. She shall make a wonderful addition to the kingdom of Muspelheim."

Loki looked over at Eva. She blushed.

"That she will, I have no doubt. Might I have your permission to speak with the princess before she departs?"

Surt simply nodded, taking a huge bite of his bread.

Feeling shaky, Eva stood up and followed Loki out of the great hall. He led her to one of the many balconies that the castle had. Eva looked up at the stars. She wondered if the view would be the same on Muspelheim.

"Loki, what the hell are we doing out here?" She finally asked, turning to face him.

"I wished to speak with you."

"Yeah, I gathered that much. But why?"

"I wanted to see if you had thought any more about my offer."

Eva groaned, "Loki, when people marry, they do it for love and companionship, not because one of them wants to rule a kingdom. Besides, we hate each other."

"I never said I hated you. What an unfair assumption."

Eva rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean! It would never work between us! The only reason you want me is so that you can gain a throne. I won't marry you for that."

"You understand me."

Eva blinked up at him. The smirk was gone from his face. He wasn't putting up a front this time.

"Loki…"

"You are making a terrible mistake. Surt will marry you off the first chance he gets, and you will be forced to have children with a man you most certainly do not love. What is the difference? You have more to gain with me."

"You don't know that. Surt has already promised me that I can marry who I want, whenever I want. He knows things will be on my terms," The lie came out easily, but she didn't believe it.

Loki laughed, "If you truly believe that, then you are a fool. He does not have his sinister reputation for no reason. I bid you farewell, Eva."

Loki turned and walked away from her without another word, and Eva felt a little piece of her soul break inside, as if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

**Okay, you know what to do! Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

It was decided that they would leave for Muspelheim in the morning. When Surt was good and drunk and all the kinsmen had taken their leave, Eva decided to head back to her room. Her body ached with fatigue, and she wanted nothing more than to stretch out on her bed and forget the world for a little while.

Loki's words echoed through her mind as she walked down the darkened hallways. He'd said she was making a terrible mistake. Part of her wanted to believe that he was wrong, that her father was a good man, but there was another part of her that believed Loki might be right.

After all, what did she really know about Surt? All she had to go on was Odin's word, and he had told her that Surt had thrown away her mother like a piece of trash when he was done with her. What would happen if he got tired of her too?

Eva shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. A life in Muspelheim with Surt had to be better than her life on Earth. At least she would have a home and people to take care of her. Surt could teach her everything there was to know about being a fire giant, and she could finally embrace her heritage without feeling like a freak.

With a heavy heart and an uneasy mind, Eva eventually fell asleep.

* * *

It was early the next morning when a knock came at Eva's door. She peeled open her eyes to see that the sun had not yet risen.

"Come in," She moaned on a yawn. She was surprised when Thor entered, looking well-rested despite the fact that he had spent most of the night up drinking.

"Good morning, Eva. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Why the early wake-up call?"

Thor gave her a peculiar look, "You are leaving for Muspelheim. I thought I would wake you in time to pack some belongings. Your father and his men are already ready."

Sighing, Eva got up and set to work packing her things. She didn't have much, just her clothes from Earth and the few clothes that had been in her closet. She took several dresses, two nightgowns, several pairs of slippers, and a cloak.

Thirty minutes later, she and Thor met with Surt and Odin down in the great hall. Surt smiled when he saw her.

"My daughter! Are you ready to leave?"

Eva sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

_ This is good. This will be a good thing. Everything will be okay._

Turning toward Odin, Frigga, and Thor, she bowed slightly and smiled, "Thank you, for everything."

"You are most welcome, Eva," Thor said, smiling at her. Odin and Frigga nodded their heads.

She thought about asking her father to give her enough time to see Loki, but she doubted she would have the strength to leave if she saw the God of Mischief one more time.

Before she realized what was happening, Surt was grabbing her around her waist as a portal opened beneath her feet and everything turned black.

* * *

When Eva awoke, she was lying on a bed that was situated in the middle of a large room. She sat up slowly, rubbing her forehead. It was the same feeling she'd had the first time she came through the portal.

The first thing she noticed about the room was that everything was black. The walls and floor were cut from black stone. The sheer curtains hanging over the entrance to the balcony were black. Even her bed sheets and pillows were black.

She swung her feet over the bed and stood up. She had to squint to see in front of her because the room was only illuminated by a handful of candles.

She made a move toward one of three doors leading out of the bedroom, but was stopped in her tracks when another door began to open.

A man walked in; his black and gold armor indicated that he was part of her father's army. He was tall in height and muscular in build. He looked similar to her father, with black curly hair and a dark beard. Thinking about her own dark locks, she supposed most people on Muspelheim had the same dark features.

His skin was red and his eyes glowed orange in the dim light. He smiled when he saw her.

"Princess, you are awake. How do you feel?"

"Like my head is going to break in two," She replied, even though the pain was slowly subsiding.

He chuckled, "You will get used to it once you get used to traveling by portal. The first few times are always the hardest. Shall I send for a healer to dull the pain?"

Eva shook her head, which only made her headache worse, "So who are you?"

"Forgive me, Princess Eva. I am Fier, your father's second-in-command and leader of the royal army, at your service," he replied, bowing.

"Where is Surt?" she asked.

"He sits at his throne, waiting for his daughter to awaken and arrive. He sent me here to escort you."

"Oh. Well, you didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself."

"As true as that may be, King Surt insists that you be escorted wherever you wish to go. A princess is not allowed to wander by herself."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's go then."

* * *

It wasn't until Eva got out into the light of the hallway that she realized her skin was red. She pulled back her dress sleeves to reveal golden markings all along her skin, slightly raised as if they were scars.

"Your fire giant is showing," Fier teased as they walked, "It suits you."

"Well, it's freaking me out," she commented, shaking her head, "Will I look like this all the time?"

Fier nodded, "Yes. Whatever glamour Odin cast on you when you were a babe has no power here."

Eva nodded, "Do I have any superpowers I should be aware of?"

Fier laughed, "I think it best that you speak with your father on that."

"So how do you know so much about me? Like Odin casting a spell over me?"

"I am your father's confidant and friend. He shared your story with me once he found out you existed."

Just then, they came upon two ominous looking black doors. Flames and skulls had been carved into the wood, along with strange words Eva couldn't read.

"Shall we go in? All of Muspelheim awaits your arrival."

"What? All of Muspelheim? What do you mean?"

"Eva, you are the long lost daughter of King Surt. The people of the realm wish to meet their princess. You have nothing to fear. You will be by your father's side the entire time. And I will be there too."

Eva sucked in a breath and nodded slowly, her body beginning to shake. She never had been one for attention; the last thing she wanted was an entire kingdom gawking at her.

Fier pushed open the large wooden doors, allowing Eva to step through. Like most of the castle, the banquet hall was made from black marble. Two long wooden tables sat in the middle, directly across from the throne, creating a long aisle in between them. People were already seated and talking, but no one was eating. In fact, the tables were completely bare.

The hall grew silent as Eva walked forward, Fier by her side. She watched as her father stood from where he was seated at his throne, coming down the steps to greet them.

Tonight, her father was dressed in black leather, with a long fur cape swinging behind him. He wore a golden crown on his head; it had been molded to look like a ring of flames. In his right hand he clutched a black scepter.

"Eva, my daughter! We have been awaiting your arrival!" Surt greeted, embracing her and kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry, you should have sent someone to get me sooner. I just woke up."

"No worries, my dear. Come now, the feast is about to begin!"

Surt took his seat at a separate table from the others that sat on a raised platform. He motioned for Eva to sit beside him, and Fier sat on his other side.

Eva was quiet most of the night, except when someone came to the table to speak to her, which was often. Many people spoke highly of her father and were excited she was back, despite the fact that they had no idea who she was, other than she was Surt's daughter.

Surt spoke to her every once in a while, but mostly he talked with Fier in hushed tones. It was starting to piss Eva off.

When the dessert was being served, Eva found herself standing up from the table, needing to get fresh air. More people had arrived, and she was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"Where do you think you are going?" Surt asked, whipping his head around to look at her.

"I was just going to get some fresh air outside. All of this attention is very overwhelming," Eva replied, smiling.

Surt's eyes turned dark, "I set up this banquet for you and you wish to leave?"

"Only for a second," Eva replied, starting to feel nervous.

"Perhaps I could take the princess on a small tour of the grounds?" Fier interjected.

"Be back within the hour. She must be given her gifts…and we need to have a discussion."

Fier nodded and stood, "I will have her back promptly."

They were quiet as Fier led her out of the castle. It was dark outside, but they appeared to be in some kind of courtyard. It wasn't a typical courtyard, with bushes and greenery and flowers. Instead, the earth below their feet was hard and black and grotesque statues of fire giants battling monsters lined the yard.

"Thank you. For helping me out in there," Eva said as they walked around.

"You are most welcome. I could tell that you were uncomfortable. Surt meant no harm. He put a lot of effort into this gathering, that's all."

Eva still couldn't shake the feeling that Surt was still angry with her.

"So what's with all the statues?"

"They represent the history of Muspelheim. Perhaps one day I could tell you more about them when we have the time."

Eva nodded, her mind drifting. She was still trying to sort things out, still trying to figure out if Surt could be trusted.

She and Fier walked for a while before heading back inside. When she found Surt, he was sitting at his throne and seemed to be in higher spirits, probably because he was drunk. Eva took her place beside him and was overwhelmed yet again as people began showering her with gifts, things such as jewelry and furniture.

When the night was finally over, Surt bid her farewell. Fier walked with her back to her room, promising that things would be better tomorrow once the shock wore off.

Eva sat up for hours, staring out into the night. She looked up at the stars, which were somehow different and foreign now. She wondered what Loki was up to and if he thought about her at all.

* * *

Fier entered into his king's chambers. Surt was sitting in a chair by his fireplace, drinking a glass of some dark liquid that Fier couldn't identify. The king turned as he approached, gesturing for him to sit in the seat across from him.

"What was it you wished to speak with me about?" Fier asked.

Surt downed the rest of his drink before answering.

"My daughter, what do you think of her?"

Fier thought a moment. "She seems as a princess should be. Why do you ask?"

"Her mother was a whore, hardly worthy of my attention. I am not sure how her daughter will fare here in Muspelheim."

"Do you wish to send her away?"

"No, not yet. I need grandsons from her. Someone by blood that can rule the throne. As my only child, she must provide an heir to the throne since she will not suffice."

Fier nodded, "Forgive me my king, but I still do not understand why I have been called here?"

Surt fixed his gaze on Fier, making sure he was listening to every word.

"I want you to get close to my daughter. Befriend her, make her feel at home here. You can start tomorrow when you begin training with her. She will learn of her true heritage and what it means to be a fire giant. Then, when the timing is right, you shall marry her and produce an heir to my throne. Hopefully, she will go into marriage willingly, even though she expressed ideas to the contrary, but if not, then brute force will suffice."

Fier nodded in understanding. He was never one to question his king, and he felt that Eva would make an excellent wife, even if she needed to be shown how.

"It would please me immensely to marry your daughter, my king," Fier replied, standing and bowing, "I shall begin our courtship immediately."

Surt stopped Fier just as he was about to exit the room, "Fier."

"Yes, my king?"

"See to it that you do not screw this up."

With that, Fier left Surt's chambers, a feeling of uneasiness settling upon him.

**Merry Christmas everyone! With all of the craziness, I didn't have time to post this chapter earlier, but here it is now! I was a little unsure about it, but hopefully y'all enjoyed it! Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks!**


End file.
